32 prompts: A JamesLily Fanfic
by Hannah Kate
Summary: JPLE, James/Lily, one of my favourite pairings, and their experiences with Diagon Alley, Petunia, Snape, Mistletoe, Snowmen and more...ON HIATUS
1. The Prompts

**A/N: **Hello! This is my first published fic; I decided it would be from prompts, so that I had a steady path, because I tend to get a little hectic. I really, _reallly _liked this one and the authour who did it, and I couldn't resist :3

**Disclaimer: **J.K. Rowling and I are secret lovers and to keep me quiet she gave me the rights to the Harry Potter characters. Shhh! (That was sarcasm. I own nothing.)

* * *

><p><strong>Year One<strong>

Diagon Alley  
><em>Lily is in Diagon Alley, amazed by the world of magic since she's been raised in a muggle family. Amazed by one book in particular she forgot to look where she was going and ran into an unsuspecting fellow first-year<em>

Hogwarts Express  
><em>James was still unsure in what he saw in that girl, she seemed to be all that was on his mind. They bump into each other in the hallway and start talking, then when Severus Snape shows up to say he found a seat, James was more than jealous.<em>

Welcoming Feast  
><em>After being sorted into their houses, Lily wonders why James Potter was staring at her so much, and why her new friend Hestia Jones was staring at Sirius Black so much.<em>

**Year Two**

Nicknames  
><em>James and Lily didn't get on at all, they could ever be in the same room as each other without fighting, and when he starts calling her 'Red', she remembers that you normally give nicknames to people you care about, making it easier to remember them.<em>

Transfiguration  
><em>Lily was the top of her class, in everything but Transfiguration, she hated it and she was always behind on it just enough for her to be nearly bad at it. Offering help, James reminds her that he's better than her at something<em>

Severus  
><em>Severus Snape is Lily's best friend, and James sometimes took his anger on Severus just a little too far.<em>

**Year Three**

Reflection  
><em>James always wondered what he looked like to her; his reflection wasn't enough for him to know. If she looked in his eyes and saw herself reflecting back, James knew she'd be seeing into his heart.<em>

Howler  
><em>James and Sirius nearly blew up both the Headmaster's office and the Slytherin dorm rooms, by adding a little bit more magic to a dung bomb. Lily never understood what his parents would think of his actions, until she noticed he was smirking the entire time the howler was yelling at him.<em>

Snowman  
><em>Lily didn't know where her feet were taking her, but when she ended up helping with the snowman that James, Sirius and Hagrid were making, she couldn't resist a smile<em>

Petunia  
><em>A letter from Petunia drives Lily over the edge, the fact that she would be staying in the same house as her sister's deranged boyfriend made Lily want to jump in the lake with the squid. James only sat back and listened to her yell, smiling as he watched her pace back and forth in the common room.<em>

**Year Four**

Chocolate  
><em>James sees Lily in the halls, and since he just got back from sneaking out to Hogsmeade, he had a considerably large amount of un-eaten chocolate on his hand. Leading to James and Lily talking in depth about their families, and the pressure James' has on him.<em>

Warmth  
><em>Lily stayed up studying until all hours of the morning, and in the Christmas holidays too, no one found that normal. It was a full moon and the Marauder's were minus Remus as they came back to the Gryffindor tower, but they noticed a certain Red-head asleep in front of the fire.<em>

Quidditch  
><em>Lily doesn't understand what the big hype about Quidditch is. Sirius and Hestia are watching amused as James explains every tiny detail to her, wagering whether or not she'll understand a word of it.<em>

Sirius Black and Hestia Jones  
><em>James is worried as to why Sirius wasn't in Charms today, and Lily wants to know why Hestia was missing as well. Putting hate aside they found something they never saw coming<em>

**Year Five –**

Prefects  
><em>James knew it would happen, he could tell that Lily Evans and Remus Lupin would become Prefects, but he knew that he'd also have to endure Lily on his back every minute of the day, trying to make sure that he didn't do anything stupid<em>.

Summer  
><em>Sirius has a date with Hestia, Peter and Remus wanted to go see Hagrid, so that left Lily and James alone in the halls. All he asked was, "How was your summer?" and they were talking like civil people, for what felt like the first time in a while for both of them.<em>

Snowball Fight  
><em>Everyone else had gone home for the Christmas holidays, Lily and James were the only year five Gryffindor students left. They had to bond; otherwise there would be nothing to do. What better way to bond with someone, than while throwing chunks of snow at them?<em>

Mistletoe  
><em>The last day of Christmas holidays, and Lily and James are left in an awkward position, and they could move from that spot until it happened. That was the magic of Mistletoe.<em>

Mudblood  
><em>Severus Snape had crossed the line, he had lost Lily's trust and he still was in debt to James for him saving his life. But James wouldn't let Lily walk away from the situation without him telling her that her blood status didn't matter.<em>

**Year Six**

Platform 9 and ¾  
><em>Lily had gone through the barrier and towards the train, and found five faces she missed dearly. He was the last in their line to great, all she did was hug him close, and maybe hoped that she wouldn't have to let go.<em>

Denial  
><em>Hestia Jones is like a sister to Lily, and she knows Lily well enough to know that she likes someone. Hestia knows who it is, but just waits for her to slowly figure it out<em>.

Passing Notes  
><em>James and Lily have nothing better to do, it's History of Magic and it's not like their professor will notice two of his top student's passing notes in class.<em>

Roses  
><em>When Valentines came, Lily could nearly throw up with how many of the Hogwarts students were finding PDA acceptable. Lily however, didn't expect to find that she had a secret admirer for the event, and she knew it wasn't Peeves or Snape.<em>

Black Lake  
><em>Lily would sit and look at the Black Lake a lot; it was like her own reflecting pool. James thought it would be fun to see her reaction to being thrown into the lake, just a little brotherly love before the train ride back to Platform 9 and ¾<em>

**Year Seven**

Head Boy and Head Girl  
><em>Lily Evans was named Head Girl, everyone<em> _saw that coming. James Potter was named Head Boy, nobody saw that coming._

Exams  
><em>James thought Lily was over-reacting, NEWTS weren't until April and she had already started studying for Exams. He really had to teach her how to have fun.<em>

Rain  
><em>Lily didn't know what was haunting her more, the fact that James was an Illegal Animigus, or the fact that once-a-month he risked his life, trying to help a friend. She knew that it was Remus, but she knew that James put himself in the firing line too much for his friends. She couldn't stand him anymore.<em>

Starring  
><em>James had run into the Great Hall, waving Lily's book above his head. She chased after him, they were both oblivious as to the fact that the Great Hall was full and that it was lunch time. Then when they kissed, the choruses started. Kind of guessing that some of the teachers now owe the others money.<em>

Stand down  
><em>Lily knows that Severus Snape has a little 'crush' on her, but she can't stand when he says that James is going to hurt her. Asking her to go back to him, but she knew that they weren't even together to begin with.<em>

_Graduation_  
><em>They had spent the last seven years fighting, kissing, sending spells at Slytherin students, pranking and working for this moment in their lives. The moment they walk out of Hogwarts for good.<em>

**After Hogwarts**

Diamonds  
><em>Lily didn't know what James was doing as he held his hands over her eyes. But when he pulled them away, she nearly died of shock.<em>

Scared  
><em>Dumbledore pulled the Order of Phoenix together, and Lily stood there shaking on the spot. The news that Voldermort wanted her child chilled her spine, even James couldn't keep his composure as Dumbledore spoke.<em>


	2. Diagon Alley

**Year One**

**A/N: **First prompt; enjoy!

**Prompt: **_Lily is in Diagon Alley, amazed by the world of magic since she's been raised in a muggle family. Amazed by one book in particular she forgot to look where she was going and ran into an unsuspecting fellow first-year._

**Disclaimer: **I have decided to sue J.K. Rowling for the characters, seeing how I can afford better lawyers because I have so much more money than her. But until the case is settled, all I have is my imagination.

* * *

><p>This past week, Lily Evans was in awe.<p>

She had only felt this once before, the first time she produced magic. Her mother was taking her to the salon to get her hair cut and she refused. They got into a great argument and Lily became so mad her hair turned a shocking shade of purple. Since then, Severus had always told her she was a witch, but she never quite believed him until Sunday, when a ministry of magic official came knocking at her door.

_"Hello?" Mrs. Evans said as she opened her front door. She stared at a tall man wearing black trousers and a crisp ivory suit jacket. He had a kind face, lined with age, and his brown hair was slicked back with what looked like a full bottle's worth of gel. The man looked much to fancy to be at their door on a sunday morning while everyone was still in their pajamas._

_"Josephine Evans? Married to Douglas Evans and mother of Lily and Petunia?" the strange man asked._

_"Yes?"_

_"Hi, I'm Arnie Hopkirk, I'd like to speak to you about your daughter Lily."_

_He explained to Lily, Petunia and their parents that Lily was a witch, and was invited to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. After repeatedly reassuring Mr. and Mrs. Evans that not all witches were evil, they accepted her place__._

And now they were standing here, the five of them, in Diagon Alley. What a wonderful place! The hustling, bustling streets were filled with aromas of potion ingredients, parchement and animals. Lily had already gotten all of her supplies, and was now heading to the Magical Menagerie to get a cat, while her parents and sister paid rapt attention to everything Mr. Hopkirk said. However, she was engulfed in her book, _The Secrets of Hogwarts: The Unnoficial Guide To Everything You Need To Know About Hogwarts That Your Teachers Won't Tell You by ._ She had already read through half of _Hogwarts: A History_ when she saw the tattered book on the pavement. She figured learning _how to manage your homework, quidditch, and social life! _would be useful, and hadn't stopped reading since. She found the author, Ralfie Randoll, quite funny if not accurate. For example, she didn't quite believe that "Slytherins are moronic prats who you would try to see their point of view, except you can't stick your head that far up your arse."

However, that one made her laugh so hard that she ran into one James Potter, pureblooded quidditch playing boy wonder according to himself. Although he didn't look much like one when he had an elbow thrust right into his nose.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so, _so _sorry! Here, let me fix that bleeding for you, I think there's a spell in here for it somewhere..." Lily said, scrambling for her copy of _Standard Book of Spells. _

"Are you mad? We can't perform magic out of Hogwarts until we're seventeen! And anyways, I'll be fine," James said proudly.

Lily stared at him, in awe of his knowledge, "I'm Lily Evans by the way. And you are?"

"James, James Potter. You must be a muggle-born, I haven't heard of any purebloods named Evans. Here, let me help you with your books..." he said, picking them all up in seconds.

"Oh thank you James - wait...drat! I lost my seven galleons I needed for that cat!"

"Here, have some of mine-"

"No, don't worry, I'll just get a toad-"

"Take it!" he said, shoving several galleons into her hand, "Merlin knows he have enough."

"Thanks! Here, have this book, it's the least I can do," the muggle-born said gratefully, handing him the book that started all this mess.

James scanned a few pages quickly. "Looks awesome!"

"JAMES POTTER, WHERE IN THE NAME OF MERLIN ARE YOU?"

"Coming mom," he sighed, waving goodbye to Lily as he ran back to his mother, "Hey Sirius! Look what I got!"

Lily sighed as well. She had a feeling this wouldn't be the last she saw of that Potter boy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Everytime you rate and/or review, James and Lily kiss.


	3. Hogwarts Express

**Year One**

**A/N: **Hey there! Sorry it took me so long to update, our first big tests of the year happened and school comes first! I'll try to be more frequent though. Also, I will probably make an accompanying fic to this as well.

**Prompt: **_James was still unsure in what he saw in that girl, she seemed to be all that was on his mind. They bump into each other in the hallway and start talking, then when Severus Snape shows up to say he found a seat, James was more than jealous._

**Disclaimer: **My battle with J.K. Rowling is still going, but I'm determined to win! Until then, however, nothing is mine.

* * *

><p>"Lily?"<p>

"Yes?" Lily Evans answered, tucking a strand of silky crimson hair behind her ear. She racked her brain, trying to remember where she had seen this black haired, glasses-wearing boy before.

"Hi, I'm James, James Potter...from Diagon Alley?"

"Oh, right!" Lily responded lamely. How could she forget! "How did you like the book?"

"It was bloody brilliant! The author is hilarious!"

"That's great, really-"

"Hey Lils!" Severus Snape called, "I found a seat!"

"Sev, Sev come here! There's someone I want you to meet!" replied Lily, absolutely giddy about everything that was happening right now. She was going to Hogwarts. **Hogwarts School of _Witchcraft _and _Wizardry_! **Of course when she and Tuney were younger they _pretended _they were magic, but now it was actually happening! She was going to learn spells, bloody spells! And how to make potions, and make something fly, and how to take care of magical creatures! And she was going to do it with her friends, Severus and James.

Severus felt equally excited. _This is my chance,_ the greasy black haired boy with an abnormally large nose thought as he walked over to Lily, _my chance to be something. _No more fighting between his parents, no more screaming at 2 am, no more slammed doors. Nothing was going to be wrong about Hogwarts. This was his escape, the place he had dreamed about going since he was born, like all wizards and witches who grew up around magic before him. He had been so worried he was going to be a squib; he would have to stay at home, going to a - he shuddered just thinking about it - _a muggle school. _He would have to deal with the shame of his father, and more bruises on his mother's face. He could just see it now, "If you're going to produce a freak, at least make him a decent one!" his father would cry. But that's gone. He's going to Hogwarts now. No more of that.

"James Potter," Lily introduced, "meet Severus Snape."

"Snape? Not a name I've heard before, are you muggle-born?" James wondered out loud.

"No, my mother is a witch: Eileen _Prince,_" Sev spat. Why did this boy care so much about blood-status? He detested him already.

"Oh don't think I'm blood prejudiced," James said, his words equally venemous, glaring at Severus, "Lily's muggle-born, and she's brilliant!"

Now it was the other black haired boy's turn to glare, his eyes boring holes into James', "I'm _aware. _After all, I have known Lily practically since we were born..."

"Well Sev, I wouldn't say that-"

"No, it's fine Lily. I wouldn't want to impose on the _fun _you and _Sev _have been having since you were_ fetuses,_'' James interrupted moodily, punctuating every syllabe. He stalked of to the first compartement he could find. Really, if that beautiful redhead wanted to hang out with such an utter GIT, who was he to stop it?

He peered into a compartement with his best friend, a handsome boy with shaggy brown hair named Sirius Black; a short, plump boy with wispy blond hair and small beady eyes; and a tall, rather pale and unnaturally thin bow with a couple of scratches on his face.

''Can I join you guys?'' he asked, sliding the door open.

''Of course James!'' Sirius responded, grinning.

_Yes, if Lily wanted to hang out with a slimeball, it's her choice._


	4. Welcoming Feast

**A/N:** I'm so sorry I haven't updated recently guys! I've been kind of busy with homework but really that's no excuse, I just haven't felt like writing and anything I would have written would be shit, so I just have to say I'm sorry. I'll update faster. Anyways, this one will be first person in Lily's perspective, and the ficlets for the other prompts probably won't come soon. Expect the next update around the 10th?

**Prompt: **_After being sorted into their houses, Lily wonders why James Potter was staring at her so much, and why her new friend Hestia Jones was staring at Sirius Black so much._

**Disclaimer: **Well, in a shocking turn of events, J.K. Rowling won, and Harry Potter is not mine. However, if y'all wanna send her hate and tell her to give it to me, you can do it at jkrowlingisbetterthanyou(.)com/shitshewontread

* * *

><p>What the hell had just happened.<p>

I know I shouldn't use that word, but I don't care. I'm in Gryffindor. Gryffindor! I thought for sure I'd be in Ravenclaw, considering I'm very smart, or Hufflepuff - after all, I _am _friends with a Slytherin. But Gryffindor? Don't get me wrong, I'm grateful. It seems like a wonderful house, and I'm with James, and besides, most Head Girls are from Gryffindor. But me, Lily Evans, brave, bold, daring? The only thing bold about me is the ginger color in my hair and the piercing green color of my eyes.

But my attention quickly shifts focus as I turn my eyes to none other than James Potter. His eyes are a nice honey gold colour, warm and welcoming, and once you look into them it's hard to look away. But the funny thing that's nudging me in the back of my mind is that he doesn't pull his eyes away from me. And of course now I'm staring at him as well, but now that I think about it, he was staring at me before I looked at him. Testing my theory, I glance at Peter and Remus, who are deep in conversation. When my eyes find James again, I notice he's _still _gazing at me. But why? Why was he staring at me? I wasn't doing anything particularly interesting; no loud laughs, no spills or any other reason for attention. He couldn't be looking at me because he_ liked _me, right? What's to like? Straight, frizzy hair? No, he couldn't like me. He was just, platonically...staring at me.

And leave it to my new friend Hestia to notice.

"Lils!" she mumbled through a mouthful of cheese, "uh, 'o 'ou 'ee 'ames 'otter 'tarin atchou?"

"Hessie, let's try that again in a language I can actually understand, shall we?" For such a poised girl, Hestia could really be a pig sometimes.

After one big gulp, she nearly screamed, "Do you see James Potter? He's staring at you!"

"Yes, yes I do, but I'm more curious as to why _you _won't stop looking at...what's his name...Delirious Sack? Fearious Zach? Nirius Crack?" I poked fun at her, desperately trying to change the subject. The last thing I need is rumours swirling about me and James.

My plan worked, because the petite Gryffindor with the blonde ringlets blushed so fiercely it looked like she had 1st degree burns.

"What, _or whom,_" Hestia emphasized, "I look at is absolutely _none _of your business."

"Well," I rebutted, "what, _or whom, _is looking at me is absolutely _none _of _your _business."

Hestia flashed me a look saying "this isn't over" but dropped the subject, choosing instead to watch Sirius shovel piles of turkey into his mouth. Honestly, what does she see in that boy? Yes, he's handsome - I'll give him that - with high cheek bones and dark brown hair caressing the tips of his ears. But he's also an arrogant toe rag, considering how he wolf-whistled the first time he saw me (before Remus politely informed me that the skirts weren't meant to be worn that short; how was I supposed to know when Petunia always wore her skirts that way?) who had no respect for the rules or hygiene, obviously. Remus seemed to be thinking the exact same thing, glaring at his best in utter disgust. You know, he's really growing on me.

The pudding appeared in front of me, and I look back at James. His eyes still haven't moved. You know what? Enough with this.

I grab a napkin from beside me, taking out a quill from my pocket and scribbling "_Why are you staring at me?", _balling it up and launching it at James. I see him scan it, before borrowing a quill from Moony and writing a response.

Before I know it, I'm unfolding the napkin and reading his reply.

_Nothing else here is as interesting as you._

Suddenly, Professor McGonagall shouts "EVERYONE TO YOUR COMMON ROOMS! FIRST YEARS WITH THE PREFECTS!" and Hestia drags me to a boy named Arthur and a girl named Molly, and we follow them up a huge marble staircase. My thoughts wander off to James, realizing he's given me a lot to think about tonight.


End file.
